


Sunrise with you

by nan_j8



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chaeyoung an art major, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Sachaeng ftw tbh, flirty Sana ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan_j8/pseuds/nan_j8
Summary: Sunrise means a new chapter and she's glad she's writing a new chapter with Son Chaeyoung
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 25





	Sunrise with you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one shot while listening to Woozi's song, it's supposed to be angsty, but I know ya'll had too much angst from other authors

Sana let her gaze fall on the city in front of her, the orange-pink like light that's coming from the sun is glaring down on the buildings, reflecting off the windows.

She keeps a firm grip of the duvet cover on her shoulder, letting her cold hands brush against her milky skin.

She woke up before the sunrise, she always loves the sunrise and sunsets.

It always means it's her peacetime.

And she mostly love sunrise because she wakes up before it and get to admire her lover's face.

Son Chaeyoung.

Only hearing her name can make her heart beats faster.

It makes her throat go dry.

It makes her giddy inside.

She's the only girl who can make her like this, the only person to be specific.

Sana was used to flirting with any breathing being.

She didn't realize that someone is waiting for her, that someone has been wanting to settle down with her.

But then someone thought 'I should wait until she learned her lesson.'

Sana did learn her lesson (credits to Momo) she realized that she won't get anywhere with flirting with men and women, left and right.

She didn't realize her feelings sooner, but the blushing, stuttering, and being a nervous wreck in front of Chaeyoung is a bonus point for the younger ones.

Her thoughts were cut off when she feels those familiar arms slowly wrapping themselves around her waist.

Weight was added to her shoulder as Chaeyoung place her chin there, "watching the sunrise?"

Sana smiles softly, because she always wanted to watch the sunrise with Chaeyoung every day, but tiredness is keeping her away from it.

Sana leans back on Chaeyoung's front and softly sighs.

She felt lips kiss the side of her head as she closes her eyes for a moment. She turned her head to get a better view of the girl beside her.

Placing her hand on Chaeyoung's cheek, she delicately caress the soft skin of her face, staring in those brown eyes.

Sana leans down and tilts her head to kiss the mole, located closed to the younger girl's lower lips.

Letting her lips linger there for a bit before moving to kiss her cheek and forehead.

The older girl leans back for a bit, admiring the younger girl with closed eyes.

She hovers her lips above her lover's. She pressed her lips against Chaeyoung's.

Her soft lips, it's an addiction for Sana, she can't help but want more of it. Wanting more of the younger girl.

Chaeyoung's the first one to break off the kiss as she felt like displaying a smile on her lips.

"I love you." Sana's heartfelt happy hearing those words, her heart swelling at the thought of loving the girl with her whole being.

The older girl just let out a small chuckle and pressed her lips against the other again and pulling away after it.

She knows in her eyes Chaeyoung can see through her, she knows that she can trust Chaeyoung without saying anything.

It might not be the easiest in the start, but it was worth it when they got past everything.

Sana let out a soft giggle when she felt Chaeyoung lips leaving small kisses on her shoulder, she's ticklish on that side of the shoulder.

She will never got tired of watching the sunrise and sunset with the girl she loves with a view of the city likes this.

But anywhere they do as long Sana have Chaeyoung and Chaeyoung have Sana.

They're gonna be fine.

Even though they know they're gonna hurt each other along the way, but they know in a relationship, no one enters a relationship expecting not to get hurt.

Cause to know true love, they need to face emotional fights and rough patches first before getting to the happy ending.

But right now, they're pretty much content with having each other, bathing themselves in each other's warmth.

It's something Chaeyoung could get used to, it was hard for her in the start.

Loving someone from afar, not knowing what to do, cause you only do things a coward does.

And Jeongyeon has provoked her when they were talking about Sana.

In the end, she got a girl and a twenty-dollar from the bet Dahyun and Jeongyeon made.

She said 'jokes on you.'

They made a bet cause they expect Chaeyoung cowering away minutes before confessing her feelings.

Cause she always lies about her feelings to the orange-haired girl.

  
Saying she doesn't like anyone and Sana always let out a sigh of relief.

That's when Chaeyoung gained courage to confess. (Yes Chaeyoung is the much braver one here, fight me.)

Chaeyoung never really thought of getting here. But she's happy now, with her arms around Sana's waist, smiling as she can feel happiness radiates from Sana when the color of the sky keeps mixing into light colors.

Yeah, she's pretty much happy with how her life turned out as an art major.

Of course, as an art major, she knows an art when she sees one and Minatozaki Sana itself is an art that she can't help but admire and touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @DahyunniePiee  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
